


Four Years of This Bullshit

by Nekomanic, orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, Drug Dealing, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emo/Scene Character, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Skipping Class, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomanic/pseuds/Nekomanic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best friend since freshman year. Well, now its junior year. This is their adventures though high school. Yes I know this summary sucks but come on, this is great. Especially when there's two authors! Right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of their junior year, they had been friends since their freshman year. That made it two years, now of messing around in their small enclosed group. They all met up in the courtyard on that first day to share their summer stories.

  
Foxy looked disappointed, or possibly just pissed. “ I can't believe I'm even here today. Do any o' you know someone whose lookin' t' buy?” He raised his eyebrows for an answer he wasn’t going to get from his goody-two boots friends. Of course not.

  
Bonnie was looking at everyone’s schedules to see if any one was in any of his classes. He needed someone to “help” him during test. “Hey Chica! Looks like we got history together!”

Chica looked up from her backpack, taking out a bag of chips. She looked over at her own schedule which was in Bonnie’s hands while her own was busy opening her Doritos. “Sure does! Do we have anything else together?” Bonnie looked at the two schedules and smiled.

“Math. Along with Freddy~!” Bonnie looked over to his friend, who was reading a book. Freddy looked up from his book.

“Bonnie, promise me you’ll actually study this year. I’m getting tired of you copying off of me.” Freddy knew that he’ll probably have most of his classes with the girlish-looking boy again.

“No promises!” Bonnie chuckled.

“Hey Foxy? I think I know someone who is looking actually.” Chica said. Foxy’s eyes went bright waiting for the answer. All of his previous clients had moved away or dropped out so he was getting more in than he was selling out to people. He needed new clients.

“This one kid from my history class I know whos a total slacker. Seems like the type who’d sit at home all day getting high.” She chuckled. Bonnie glared at the blonde.

“Excuse me but one, I’m not a slacker, just have horrible work effort. Two, Don’t sit around getting high...I do other things.” Bonnie crossed his arms.

“Like what, watch porn all day?” Chica raised her eyebrows, trying to stifle a laugh. Foxy rolled his eyes.

“Uhhhh...no!....maybe…..fuck you!” Bonnie walked away and sat next to Freddy

“Hey, Freddy~ You think Goldie is going to try to sneak here this year?” Bonnie went to snooping into Freddy’s bag.

"I hope not and DO NOT TOUCH MY STUFF!” Freddy drop his book and took his messenger bag from the boy. “I hate when you guys do that” Just then, Freddy’s phone went off. He picked it up, it was a message from Goldie. It read: ‘Bro, 8th grade sux already. help me out here’ Freddy let out a sigh and texted back “Sorry but you have to stay there till 3. Have fun.”

Goldie already texted back: ‘dude the tcher wont even letme wear my hair bow. btw are you gonna pick me up today’

A few moment later, Freddy texted back: “ Well just listen to the teacher and take off your bow. Yes, I’m going to pick you up. Have a nice day and please don’t come here” Goldie didn’t text back until lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, which meant they all had to go to home room, which they will stay in until 5th period that day. They all had the same homeroom this year, which mean it made it easier on their phone batteries. Bonnie picked up his bag and made his way there first. He was already over at the empty teacher desk, gluing everything down. Once he was finish, he ran to his seat in the very back of the class, waiting for everyone else. Freddy came in just as Bonnie sat down, and sat next to him. They both made idle conversation whilst waiting for the others. The teacher came in as the class was almost full, Chica walked in just as the bell rang.

Mr. Schmidt stood up to address the class, “Hello, class. I’m Mr. Schmidt and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the year”

Bonnie poked Chica on the shoulder.”Hey Chi. Guess what I did.” Chica looked over to Bonnie and raised her eyebrows, “What did you do?” Bonnie tried not to laugh. “Let say we’re going to be quite attached to our homeroom teacher this year”

Chica giggled, “Did you use super glue or gorilla glue?”

“Gorilla glue. I glue down everything even the papers” Chica laughed, checking her phone underneath the desk, sending a message to Foxy. ‘ yo whaere u at’

Foxy replied within 30 seconds: ‘ditchin. where u @?’

Chica immediately replied. ‘in class :P bein a good kid’

Mr. Schmidt yelled to Chica “Put your phone away if you want to keep it!” Chica immediately put it in her hoodie pocket in a slight panic.

Bonnie lay his hand on his desk, unknowingly forgetting that there’s was some glue on his hand. He tried to budge his hand but it was no use. Yep. He was stuck to the desk.

Chica watched as the teacher took roll, “Bonnefoy?” Mr. Schmidt called out.

Bonnie stopped from what he was doing to raised his hand, sadly it was the one that was glue to the table. Chica laughed at him in the attempt. Bonnie shot Chica an glare and raise his other hand. “Here!”

Mr. Schmidt looked at him, "Bonita? Is that really your name?"

“Bonnie. Just call me Bonnie”

"Thats not any better, but okay. Curtis?" Chica raised her hand, "You can call me Chica if you want." Mr. Schmidt nodded and continued with the other kids before getting to Freddy and Foxy. A series of kids raised their hands before the teacher got to the F surnames.

"Fazbear?"

Freddy look up from his book and raised his hand. “Call me Freddy, please”

Bonnie laughed. “That accent! Hehe"

"OK, Fleet?" the teacher continued.

"He's absent, but he likes to be called Foxy, just so you know." Chica covered for him.

“But Foxy also likes to be called his real name” Freddy said, trying to hide his smile with his book.

"Don't lie, Frederick. You know he hates his for name." Chica replied, pulling out a packet of pop tarts to eat. Freddy just looked at her and went back his book.

“Chi...help me out here.” Bonnie said still attempting to remove his hand from the desk. Chica just shrugged, showing the crumbs already all over her hands.

“ Freddy! Freddy! My hand is stuck.” Bonnie looked over to his friend. Freddy just laughed.

“Guess you’re gonna just have to drag the desk around with you for the rest of the year” Chica giggled at him. Bonnie shot both of them a glare and pull a ruler to detach his hand from the table. Freddy just watched. He did know how to help him out but he need to learn not to touch his stuff.

Meanwhile, Foxy slunk around the back of the school, towards the trash bins to make some money. He met up with his small crew of pirates, bunch of gamblers and druggies, thieves and liars. Just his kind of people. “Oi, what’s the stakes today?” he said walking up, seeing that they were playing black jack.

“$22.50, Reggie’s the dealer” One of them said. Foxy never bothered to learn their names, let alone use them. He didn’t care that far for them, he just needed to kill time.

“Deal me in, then” He smiled, crouching down in the circle of the morally dubious.

Bonnie wiggled the ruler under his hand,biting his lips so he won't scream in pain. He was halfway through when Freddy poured something under it and wiggled his hand until it came loose. Bonnie look at his hand and move his fingers around.

"How did you..." As a reply, Freddy shook a bottle of acetone side to side. Chica rolled her eyes, slurping a soda out of her backpack.

“Put the food away, Chicago. You can wait until lunch at 5th period.” Mr. Schmidt yelled out to Chica.

“Jus’ give me a ‘econd, I’m puddin’ it away in my mouf” Chica spoke to the teacher through her food, stuffing her face.

15 minutes passed before a voice over the intercom came on: “Excuse the interruption, Students may be released to go to 5th period for lunch now. Thank you.” and then the class shuffled out of the door, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy walking together to their lunch period.


	3. Chapter 3

For lunch that day, they were having pizza or a chicken sandwich. Bonnie already walked away from Chica, knowing that once that girl sees the Italian dish, everything in her path will be knocked over. Chica stacked three pizzas on her tray in the line, some milk and some applesauce, making her way to checkout and pay for the food.

Foxy walked into the lunchroom $22.50 richer, sitting down where they all usually sit. Chica spotted him in the crowd and sat next to him, pulling out her phone to text some people, and eating the pizza.

“Any of that for me?” Foxy asked, smiling and reaching his hand over to Chica’s plate.

“Haha, you wish. All of this is for me” The girl laughed at him, stuffing the food in her face.

Freddy sat down at table, he brought his lunch to school. Right behind him, Bonnie follow close behind. He didn’t really like the school food anyway. “Damn, KFC. You’re going to get sick if you keep chomping down faster than a jet” Bonnie said, watching the chubby blonde stuff the  pizza in her mouth. Freddy nodded in agreement, even though he know that when it comes to Chica and food, there’s no way to stop her.

“Hehehe, whatever. How was your skipping today, Foxy?” Chica changed the conversation rather quickly.

“The boys were gambling, so I beat them at their own game.” Foxy gave a sly smile.

Freddy rolled his eyes after the statement. Bonnie laugh, not knowing that he had laid one of his elbow on his tray.

Goldie finally texted back, but this time to Bonnie.  His phone buzzed in his pocket, “ey lil mama lemme whispr in ya ear” the text read.

Bonnie picked up his phone and look at the text. "Frez...why is your brother talking to me??" Freddy shrugged. "I don't know. Talk to him, I guess."  Bonnie sighed and look back at the text. "Noooo.U・x・U" Bonnie texted back.

“what, you puttin makeup on rn??” Goldie replied within seconds.

Then, Bonnie’s phone went off, a text message appearing: “whats 4 lunch today”

"Freddy! He doing it again!"

"He just want to talk"

"But he's creepy!"

The text came up again: “yo whats 4 lunch im hungry n i dont wanna eat @ the middle”

“Bruh, just answer the kid.” Foxy intervened.

Bonnie let out a sigh and texted back, “ It doesn’t matter anyway. You can’t come here”

Goldie replied immediately: ”just watch me. im aleady making my way downtown.walkin fast, faces pass, im lunch bound”

"I'll tell Freddy that you're coming here. Go back to school"    

“tell him. idc. im geting lunch at the highschool.”

"Goldie, No! Please!" Bonnie texted back. He quickly look at Freddy. "He's on his way here...."

"Tell him that if he comes, I'm stuffing him in my locker for the day because I'm not going to drag him back to school."

Following Freddy's word, Bonnie replied back ," Talk to your bro. He said you better hop along back to school or you're going to spend some alone time in a locker (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)"

“fredbear can bite me. mddle school lunch sucks mayjor ass. also locker > school” Goldie closed his phone and raised his hand to ask the teacher to go to the restroom. This was his chance at escape.

Bonnie sighed and kept his phone on just in chance Goldie tried to contact him again.

“Freddy….he’s coming anyways”

“Guess he’s going inside a locker today” Freddy continued his lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short-ish chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Goldie snuck out of gym class by the back door and slunk around the back and went up the hill to the high school next door. He was grateful that it was so close as he grabbed his bag from the spot next to the bus landing and ran up closer to the cafeteria fire exit, kept open with a rock. He had money, and had his bows in his hair. He was going to get this food.

Freddy was at outside the lunchroom entrance, looking for his brother. Bonnie and Chica stared at him. Chica continued to eat, even though she was standing right behind him.

“Freddy...Are you going to stand out here until he shows up?” Bonnie looked at him and back to the hallway.

“If you are, can I eat your food?” Chica asked.

“Yes to both questions. I’m not letting him embarrass me this year”

Foxy stayed at the table and texted some of his contacts, slowly eating some for his lunch. He wasn’t hungry often, and was really lanky. The talkative lunch room was like white noise to him, but he heard the click clack of Goldie’s mary janes as he sat down in front of Foxy and gave him a fistbump.

“Sup, lil’ man” Foxy put his phone down to chill with Goldie for a second.

“Hey, hows the sales?” Goldie inquired, albeit jokingly.

“Not great. I’m getting by more with card games. It’s a problem. You know anyone who wants to buy?”

“Yeah, I got a small list of new customer’s fo you. None of them are snitches, I made sure.” Goldie slid him a folded piece of paper with six names on the inside with a few notes of what they like.

“Nice. You can use my lunch number since I don’t. There isn’t even a picture of me on there. It’s 556218” Foxy took the paper and looked at it briefly, then put it into his inside jacket pocket to keep safe.

Goldie kept his bag on his back and walked up to the lunch line, very short as he got a tray and filled it with food that he likes out of the bunch that they offer. He paid with cash, using the number and sat down with some other friend’s he’s made at the high school.

Chica sat down again and ate off Freddy’s plate.

“So, how’s Goldie?” She asked Foxy. She was in on it too, but acted like she wasn’t. She felt sorry for the little guy. She knows how bad the food is down at the middle.

“He’s good. I let him use my number  to buy food. He’s over there with some of his other friends.”

Bonnie had notice that Goldie was already in the lunchroom but he still decided to stay with Freddy at the entrance. Freddy was still looking for him.

“Freddy...Can  we go back to the table now? I bet he’s not coming anytime soon.”

“ No. The moment I’m not looking, he come in and start messing with stuff.”

“ But he ALWAYS comes. He like a little ninja. Let’s just go back.”

“ Not until I know for sure he’s not anywhere near this school”

Bonnie just sighed and “helped” Freddy with looking for his brother.

Then, the bell rang to dismiss people from lunch. Everyone was sent to their last class of the day, as the group split up with Freddy and Bonnie going to AP Geometry, and with Chica and Foxy heading to Algebra 1.  Goldie finished up and left out the cafeteria entrance, where he was caught by his older brother.

“I got you, little brat. I told you not to come here!” Freddy was holding Goldie by the collar of his dress. Goldie kicked his feet, trying to get loose of his brother’s grip. Had he gotten taller?

“Let me go, you... you!” Goldie tried kicking his older brother in the stomach but his legs were too short.   Freddy picked up Goldie and swing him over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry but I have other plans for you.” Freddy smiled, knowing Goldie couldn’t see.

Foxy sat in the very back of the Algebra 1 class and looked at the note Goldie gave him. These were probably all middleschoolers or adults. Foxy was lucky to have a kid like Gold to distribute the goods to people. He gets one fourth of the profits for finding people and giving it to them, and of course no one actually suspects a little kid in a dress and girly backpack like him.  Foxy smiled to himself, satisfied with himself.

Chica sat next to Foxy. She was not at good at math, but paid attention enough, doing Foxy’s work for him most of the time. Foxy was actually good at math, and Chica knew that, but his work ethic was terrible, so their little setup was as so; Foxy slacked off on homework, Chica did it for him, but if Chica doesn’t understand something, Foxy is there to help. They’ve done this for years, but usually Foxy sleeps away in class.

The only reason Bonnie was in Geometry with Freddy was because he cheated off of Freddy the entire time through the years, now he was a bit over his head with shapes and letters.  Freddie knew it, and was annoyed by it almost constantly.

“Psst! Freddy. What’s the answer for number ten?”

“5.8^10. Bonnie, are you even trying these?”

“No. Math was so much easier when the numbers didn’t hook up with the alphabet and married triangles. Also what the answer for number one through nine?”  
           “Bonnie! Do your work.” Freddy covered his paper so his lazy friend wouldn’t see his answers.

Bonnie just frowned and stared blankly at the worksheet. He finally just resorted to just writing down random answers and numbers, hoping that he’ll at least get some of it right.

 **  
**Foxy raised his hand to go to the bathroom, taking the pass and leaving to wander the halls. When he passed by Freddy’s locker, he heard the sound of something dropping with a whimper. He looked in and saw Goldie, sitting there with his head in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy had taken out his spare (stolen) locker key and opened up Freddy’s locker to let his friend out. Goldie looked up at him in joy as he was about to either cry or start playing pokemon to pass the time.

“What are you doin in here, little buddy?” Foxy smiled as Goldie jumped out and hugged him. The hug didn’t last long, though. Foxy pulled out a faked pass for the middle school and wrote Goldie’s name on it with a forged teacher signature.

“Here,” Foxy handed over the pass, “take this and go back to your class. I’ll see you after school.”  Goldie thanked him and ran off out the back to head towards the middle.

 

Meanwhile back in Geometry, Bonnie was trying to get Freddy’s paper with little to no success. It would have been easier if Freddy didn’t slowly move the paper an inch away from him.

“Freddy! I just need to get a peek!” Bonnie reached across the desk to get the paper but Freddy move it again.

“Nope. You need to learn to do your own work”

“Freddy! Give me the paper, please!”

“It’s right here. Why don’t you get it?”

“Now you’re just being an ass! Give me the paper!”

“Nah..”

This argument continued for the rest of the class period.

Chica did her work in class, and so was everyone else mostly. The class was dead silence in focus. Chica started to rummage through her back to pull out a drink, opening it with a KSSHHH. Everyone looked back at her as she drank the soda audibly.

“What?”

“Put it up, Curtis.” Mr. Fitzgerald gave her an annoyed look.

“Yes, sir. In the process.” She said before chugging it.

Goldie made his way back to the middle school and found his friends standing outside waiting for him, arguing. Mandy stood there smiling, though. She greeted Goldie happily in sign language.

Marion was arguing with Byron  about Goldie, stopping when they both realise he’s back. Happy to see him, they both rush to greet him with a smile.

Mandy tapped Gloria on the arm to  signal that Goldie is back.

“Hello, Goldie.” Gloria slowly waved to him.

“GOLDIE! You’re back! School is a lot duller without you around here! How was the high school?” Byron said.

“My older brother shoved me in a locker, but atleast I got some lunch first. I talked to Foxy.”

Marion smiled, “He got the stuff I want? ‘Cause I got the money.”

“Of course. I gave him a list of names and what the want. in code.” Goldie replied slyly, “You wanna get to class or hang around?”

“Whatever you want to Goldie. Where you go, I’ll go~ “ Bryon rushed up to Goldie more, pushing Marion to the side a little bit. Marion gave him a face and leaned up against the wall  trying to look mysterious and angsty.

“I think me and Mandy are going to head back to class” said Gloria. Goldie smiled and walked behind the twins, following them back to class.

“I guess I’ll go with you guys~” Bryon quickly began to follow them back to the classroom. Marion stayed behind for a second before moving along with the group.  The group walk to Art class together. They only took the class for the easy A and also that it was easier for everyone to talk to each other. Luckily for them, they had a sub that day. They took their seats in their group table and waited until the class began.  

"So Goldie is that a new dress you're wearing today?" Bryon asked trying to start a conversation with his long-time crush. Marion sighed.

“She’s worn that one once before, haven't you noticed? She wore it back in spring of last year.” He corrected Bryon.

"Well sorry. I just noticed how she looks more dazzling today. Maybe you should try it out for yourself." Bryon quickly stuck his tongue out at Marion.

Goldie wasn’t playing any attention to the boys but instead looking dreamily at Gloria as she spoke.

"Can you guys not fight today? We don't want to get in trouble again  because you guys can't get along" Gloria tried to stop something from start.  Bryon just glared at Marion one more time before looking away.

Mandy looked at the two with ice cold eyes to punctuate Gloria’s apprehensive statement.

"Sorry. We'll try not to fight as much" Bryon hold his head down, trying to look sorry.

Marion went on doing his artwork, drawing some emo scene bullshit of course because he’s so emo with his black hair in front of his face. He swept it to the side in a single flip attempting to look cool when Goldie was looking over. Fuckin’ loser.

 

With that, the bell rung to go home and everyone got their bag and got ready to leave.

 

Back at the high school, however, as Freddy was getting his stuff out of his locker as well as his little brother, he found that his brother wasn’t there and immediately took to panic. Just then, Bonnie walked up to him.

“What's up, Doc?"

“Where’s Goldie? I put him in here...” Freddy was starting to freak out.  

"He should be there. The little cub couldn't have gotten out that easily" Bonnie attempted to reassure his dear friend (hoping that they may become more than friends of course).

"Well he was in my locker and now he's out of my locker and How the fuck did he get out an-"

"Calm down, Papa bear. I'll help you look for him." Bonnie put a hand to his shoulder to try to pacify him.

Freddy took a deep breath and look down at Bonnie, "Thanks. I'll don't know what I do without you" The taller male stood up and give him a hug. A blush spread to Bonnie's cheeks as he hugs him back.

Chica walked by, seeing that Bonnie and Freddy were talking, over hearing that Goldie was left in the locker and now he isn’t.

“Oh, Foxy let him out earlier today and took him home.” Freddy looked at her, eyes wide, letting go of Bonnie.

"HE DID WHAT?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marion = Marionette/The Puppet  
> Byron = Balloon Boy   
> Mandy & Gloria = Mangle (including the endoskeleton)  
> Incase it wasn't clear, ofc.


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy drove down to the middle school to pick up Goldie. As he drove up, he noticed that he was there first in line waiting for Foxy to pick him up. Goldie got into the car without hesitation as they both drove off.

Foxy’s phone rang in his pocket with pirate metal playing as the ring tone. It was Freddy. Goldie took the phone from Foxy’s pocket and hung it up.

“How was school?” Foxy asked genuinely, looking over to him occasionally but mostly keeping his eyes on the road.

“Good. Marion and Byron are still fighting for me but I have no idea why. I would’ve thought they would’ve caught on by now.” Goldie looked out the window

Freddy was going to through his contacts, searching for Foxy’s. He stop once came across a contact named ‘Pirate piece of shit’ and called the number.

Foxy’s phone rang again in Goldie’s hand. The contact was named ‘Freddy Fuckboy’ and it has a silly picture as the icon. Goldie giggled and hung up on it.

Freddy sighed and put up his phone , knowing that Foxy won’t answer if the call was from him.“Chica..Let me borrow your phone.”

Chica handed over her phone for her friend to borrow. “The contact name is Foxy Grandpa.” she informed him.

“ Okay. Thanks” Freddy went to the contact and called Foxy again, hoping that he’ll at least pick up the phone.

Goldie looked at the phone as it rang again, seeing that it was Chica. “It’s the blonde one you like.” he said as Fox took the phone from him and answered.

“Hey Chica.”

“Why the fuck did you let him out, Fleet?” Freddy's voice was on the phone instead of Chica, which threw him off guard.

“Yo, you should leave your little brother alone. He’s my scout anyways. I need him for sales.” Foxy sounded a little angry but still calm.

“Well, He’s MY little brother which means I’m the boss of him.”

“No you’re not. He is his own person and an independant human being. Not your slave.”

“Yeah! Leave me alone, Freddy!” Goldie’s voice was heard in the background of the call.

“Hold up. I know that voice anywhere. You have Goldie don’t you! Where are you two?!” Freddy voice’s was getter anger by the second.

“We’re headed out to work. He’s in my car right now.” You could hear his shit eating grin over the phone.

“I’m going to get you, Fleet. I swear to god! You know what I’m going to find you and when I do, you’re dead!”

“I’d like to see you try, Fuckbear” Foxy laughed and hung up. He kept his cool the entire time.

Freddy give the phone back to Chica and quickly grabbed his things.

“We not actually going to hunt them down, are we?”

“Yes, we are. Let’s go, Bonnie”

“But what about Fifi?"

“We’ll put it in my truck. Chica, are you coming with us?”

“Yeah sure.” Chica put her skateboard in her backpack and walked with them to the parking lot outside. Bonnie quickly went over to the bicycle rails and grab his vespa. He quickly rode it over to Freddy's old ass car. Freddy went over to brown 50's car and popped the trunk open for Bonnie to put his Vespa in. Bonnie pick up the motor scooter and gently laid it in the trunk. Luckily for them it was the perfect size and easily fit in.Freddy got into his car and started it. He quickly tune into his favorite music station. Beethoven’s 5th symphony was currently playing.

“Freddy, we not playing that boring music of yours” Bonnie got in the front seat, bulking himself in.

“My car. My rules. My music station.”

“Jesus, Freddy, I’m shotgun, shotgun rules the music.” Chica turned it to a candy coated happy EDM station with speedcore playing.

“Yay~ This is much better!”  
“This is why I rarely let you guys ride in my car”

“Whatever, lets just pick up your stupid little brother.”

Foxy and Goldie got to the senior’s house in no time, as the got out, both grabbing their bags, Foxy unlocked the door and had Goldie step inside. The door closed behind them both, the light staying off as the middle schooler turned around to his senpai, looking as cute as ever.

“Foxy, I gotta tell you something. It’s serious”

“Yeah, little man?” Foxy threw his bag on the couch. There was a long pause of them both staring at each other.

“I-I’ve always liked you” Goldie finally said.

“Well, I’ve always liked you too, buddy” Foxy tusseled his hair in a big brother type of way.

“I mean I LIKE like you.”

“O-oh.” Senpai was a little weirded out, but halfway questioning why.

The air was awkward.

Just then, Freddy pulled up outside of Foxy’s house. Freddy quickly got out of the car and rush up to the door, pounding on it.

“OPEN THE DAMN DOOR,FLEET!” Bonnie followed shortly and stay close to him so he could stop him from starting a fight.

Goldie went and hid in the closet as Foxy opened the door.

“Yes, your nerdiness. What do you want?” Foxy said sarcastically as he bowed before Freddy.

“One. Don’t call me that and Two. Where’s Goldie?” Freddy stood there glaring at foxy, quickly tapping his foot.Foxy looked around, playing stupid with Freddy. “Goldie? I thought he went home. Is he not there?”

“Well. I haven’t rea-Wait a minute. I know my brother and he mostly likely so where is he? You can’t fool a gentleman”

“You’re not a gentleman, shit faced fuckboy. Get over yourself.”

Freddy grasped at foxy statement. “H-how dare you! You bloody wanker! I'm the gentlemen of gentlemen and you wouldn't know that because you're nothing more than a rebellious punk who need drugs in other to get around in life!"

"At least I'm not a wannabe Charles Chaplin" Foxy continued.

"That's it! Let's tussle"

“Who the fuck says tussle anymore? Where are you from, the 1920s?”

Bonnie step in between the two and seperate them. "Bonbon agree with Foxy! Also let's not fight~! You two can not afford anymore ouchies! So let's calm down and share some cakey-wakey,Okay~" Bonnie pull out a huge cake out of his backpack and handed out piece to Freddy and Foxy.

Foxy stared at the cake for a moment, “This is some gay shit.” He turned his glare to Bonnie.

"Speaks for yourself, double rainbow" Freddy return his glare at Foxy.

Foxy looked that the cake again, then at Freddy, then pulling his hand back, He flung the cake directly at Freddy. Landing right in the middle of his face.

Freddy stood in shock for a second before wiping the cake off. He took his at threw it at Foxy, only missing him by a hair. Bonnie quickly got out of the way and hid behind Chica.

“Good job, Fuckbear.” Foxy said with a sly grin.

"Shut up, Fleet!"

"Freddy! Remember, we came for the cub! Plus this is also very ungentlemanly of you!"

Freddy stopped to look at Bonnie. He wiped the remaining cake off of him and calm himself down.

"Right. Foxy, where is Goldie?"

“I already told you, I thought he went home.”

 "Then if I call him right now, I won't hear his cell phone ring" Freddy pull out his phone and load up Goldie's contact.


	7. Chapter 7

“In theory, yeah.” Foxy kept cool.

Goldie watched from the closet, keeping still as possible as he turned his phone completely off, but as he turned it off, it sounded from the closet.

“No no no! Shut up, stupid phone!” Goldie whisper yelled from the closet.

Bonnie turned his head toward to the closet after hearing the sound. He tug on Freddy’s sleeve, trying to get his attention.

“ Freddy, I think someone is in the closet…”

“Hm. You think so. Maybe we should check it out”

Freddy walk to the closet with Bonnie behind him and open the door.Foxy stood in front of the closet, keeping them both from going in.

“Do you really want to look in MY closet?” Foxy tried to deter them.

“Umm...well..” Bonnie quickly turn to Freddy,” Freddy? Is it more likely than you think?”

“ Well if Goldie did in fact went home and Foxy is telling the truth, there’s not really anything to hide,right. So yes, we going to look in your closet.”

 Freddy tried to move Foxy out of the way as Bonnie went to under the two to look in the closet.Foxy stepped out of the way, leaving Goldie to be found as he realised he stopped caring. Freddy look into the closet and pull Goldie out of there.

“ There you are, you little brat! Stop running off to who knows where!” Freddy began to scold as he drag him to the front door.Goldie started pulling away from Freddy, then noticing Freddy’s grip was too much, he went limp. Bonnie rushed up to Freddy and stop him.

“ Freddy, I think it better to carry him instead of dragging him. It looks like you’re killing him”

“ Nah. He’s just doing what a cat would do. Plus if I pick him up, he’ll probably try to bite me.He’ll be fine”

Freddy walk out the front door, continuing to drag Goldie, as the little one pitched a fit and held his breath, along with him. Bonnie just stood there, watching the two siblings before turning his attention to Foxy.

“Sorry for the trouble, Foxy. I’ll be sure to bake you something to make up for it”

“Whatever.” Foxy looked away, down at the floor with his arms crossed.

And with that, the day was over.

The next day.

Bonnie was on his way to school, riding Fifi (the scooter) as usual. After yesterday’s episode, he was a little tired. On the way, he spotted Freddy dropping off Goldie at the middle school, scolding him a little bit before he drove off. He was so busy watching that he ran into a bush.Chica laughed as she passed him on her skateboard. Bonnie just back up and shot Chica a glare before pulling his vespa out of the bush.

 

Foxy was late as per usual as Bonnie and Chica had already arrived. Freddy was only a little late, too, due to Goldie. Freddy quickly got out of his car and rushed to class since he never wants to be late. Bonnie was already in class next to Chica trying to make attempt on stealing some of her. The bell had already rung and the teacher had began with role. It was only before the teacher got to the tenth name before Freddy came rushing in.  
“Sorry, that i’m late! I woke up later than usual and my brother took forever this morning!” Freddy quickly explained as he went to his seat, dropping some papers on the way.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Freddy, you know this is an excuse free zone. I’m still marking you tardy.” Mr. Violet said as he checked him off in the list of students and smiled wide with his eyes dropped as usual. Mr. George came on the intercom to tell students the different schedule for the day, having to stay in their 1st period until lunch again. The beginning of the year was always hectic. Bonnie took his backpack out of Freddy’s seat as freddy set down his things.

 “Hey, am I the only one thinking about smooching the teacher?” Bonnie, whispering, looked to Chica.

 “No, Bonnie. I don’t think any of us are thinking about kissing the teacher…” Freddy give Bonnie a questioning looking. whispering back.

“I wanna kiss him on the lips!”

Mr. Violet sat down and sharpened his knives under the desk. He left for a moment to speak to another teacher on staff, Mr. George. As he stepped out, Foxy peeked in from the back window, knocking on it to get Bonnie’s attention to open it. Bonnie quickly went over to the window and open it up for the drug dealer.

“Wassup, Foxy”

“Sup, Bunbun.” Foxy climbed through the window and was the first one to spot him. The new kid in a ratty yellow jacket with black paint stains walked in. He was quite young, as anyone could tell, looking sickly, almost coughing up a lung as he walked in. Foxy went on autopilot as he stared, pulling his backpack in from outside and sitting down behind Chica.

The new kid locked eyes with Foxy, deciding that he was friendly and sitting in between him and Freddy. He really wanted to make some new friends this year, looking back to Foxy and giving an innocent smile. Foxy replied with a rather toothy grin. Before Mr. Violet came back in, they struck up a conversation.

“Aye, lad. What be yer name?” Foxy pulled out his accent to make an impression. Chica pushed on him to stop as she chuckled.

“My name is Sarpedon Trzanowski but most people call me Springtrap” He radiated a curious and happy aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we took our time but only got so much done, we had finals so excuse us on that. we introduced springtrap so be happy. and made some references to some videos we've seen. hehehe, PG/Vincent is gr8

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more, please comment and/or kudos.


End file.
